Episode 5419/5420 (7th October 2009)
Plot Wasting no time settling back in, Charity stumbles across an astounded Jimmy in The Woolpack and instantly gets his back up with her sly remarks and vindictive flirting. On seeing the pair together, a perturbed Nicola takes matters into her own hands and a brawl breaks out on the street. Cain, arrives in the nick of time to break them up, before bundling Charity into the car and driving off without stopping until he reaches an isolated spot in the moors. Insisting that Charity needs time to cool down, they get out of the car and whilst talking about Debbie. Initially, they begin to reconnect but Charity then accuses Cain of using their daughter as an excuse for her to stay. Furious by her insinuation that he's still in love with her, Cain darts back to the car and drives off - leaving Charity stranded. Later, Jai passes by and drives Charity back to the village. Cain's confronted by both a dishevelled Charity and his daughter Debbie who are furious with his actions. Frustrated that his daughter won't be warned, Cain issues her an ultimatum before walking out. Debbie's torn between her two parents. Meanwhile, Chas and Carl's return to the village is met with hostility from Aaron, leaving Chas feeling apprehensive. At the house, Nicola takes great delight in telling Chas that her unruly son is now living with Paddy. With that, Chas promptly heads over to see him. Cold in her company, Paddy reluctantly agrees to talk but he's left on the defensive when Chas accuses him of taking Aaron in to spite her. Elsewhere, oblivious to the blatant rivalry and heated exchange between David and Nathan, Leyla's bemused to find an extra £100 in her pay packet. After bringing it to Nathan's attention, Leyla's grateful yet slightly awkward after he insists that she keep it for fear of making him look incompetent at his job. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior and shop floor *Hotten Road *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office/Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Bar, women's toilets, back lobby and exterior *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Unknown road *Mill Cottage - Dining room, kitchen and living room *Smithy Cottage/Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception, living room and kitchen *Playground *Emmerdale Village Institute Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Additional credits: Stuart St. Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator) *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,310,000 viewers (15th place). Memorable dialogue Charity Tate : "Walk away while you still can, love." Nicola De Souza: "Don't you tell me what to do in my village." Charity Tate: "Haha, why, what are you, the mayor?" Nicola De Souza: "Oh, no, no, that's you, the dirty mare!" Charity Tate: "You what?" Nicola De Souza: "Look at them. They all know what you are and how you get by." Charity Tate: "I live off my wits, so what?" Nicola De Souza: "You live on your back!" --- Shadrach Dingle (as Charity and Nicola fight): "Throw some mud on them." Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes